harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nymphadora Tonks's wand
'Nymphadora Tonks' wand '''is the wand of unknown material, length and core owned and used by the witch and Metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks. History c. 1984 - 1991 Like most wizards and witches in Britain, Tonks likely purchased her wand, possibly from Ollivander, at the age of eleven before beginning her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. Using her wand, she secured good enough marks in her OW.L. and N.E.W.T. exams to become an Auror, and left Hogwarts in 1991. 1991 - 1994 Tonks underwent three years of Auror training, naturally exceeding in the Concealment and Disguise portion of the training because of her Metamorphic abilities, and became an official Auror in 1994. It is presumed that she used her wand during the training. 1995 In 1995, Tonks joined the reconstructed Order of the Phoenix, and was part of the Advanced Guard sent to rescue Harry Potter from the Dursleys'. She befriended Harry immediately and cast a ''Pack and Locomotor charm on his belongings to help him prepare for the journey to 12 Grimmauld Place. Here, she revealed that she was not very good with household charms. 1996 In the June of 1996, Tonks participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where she shot a Stunning Spell at Lucius Malfoy and duelled with her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Although she put up a good fight, she with her wand.]] was overpowered by Bellatrix and was sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In September, she was part of the group of Aurors guarding Hogwarts when the Hogwarts Express arrived. While she was escorting Harry Potter to the castle, she noticed he was suffering from a broken nose, and mended it by use of the Episkey spell. She also cast a large Patronus. It was later revealed that Tonks' Patronus had recently changed to the form of a werewolf due to the depression brought on by her love for Remus Lupin. 1997 In the June of 1997, Tonks participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, where she duelled Thorfinn Rowle, who fired spells rapidly at her, however, he was forced to flee with his companions. Later in the same month, Tonks' participated in the Battle over Little Whinging, where she duelled Bellatrix Lestrange again in mid-air. Bellatrix was determined to kill her, however, Tonks held her off and also seriously injured her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. On August 1, Tonks attended Bill and Fleur's wedding, but was forced to flee after Death Eaters invaded. Tonks was seen with Remus later, casting a Shield Charm, preparing for battle. 1998 In the May of 1998, Tonks participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, where she was seen firing spells out of one of the Castle's windows. She later perished at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. If the cause her death was due to another duel between them or otherwise remains unknown. It is unknown what happened to Tonks' wand after her death, although it is possible that it was laid to rest with her in her grave. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Category:Wands